Many liquid consumer products, like many forms of liquid soap, shampoo, sunscreen, hand sanitizer, and hand lotion, are sold pre-packaged in bottles with dispenser pumps. Such pumps allow users to dispense small and generally consistent amounts of liquid from the bottle without pouring from it or inverting it, which generally eases access to the contents of the bottle and reduces cross-contamination of the contents by other users.
Many dispenser pump configurations, however, are deficient in that they do not allow for the entirety of the liquid contents of the bottle to be dispensed. Many such pumps draw from a suction straw that terminates at some level above the lower surface of the bottle in which they are mounted, and cease to be able to draw liquid once the lower end of the suction straw is uncovered. As a result, these pump configurations often leave an unused residue of liquid between where the suction straw terminates and the lower surface of the bottle. The amount of liquid wasted in the manner, as a percentage of contents in the bottle, is often quite high.
There is a need for an improved bottle design that, when coupled with an appropriate pump design, better utilizes the liquid in the bottle and reduces the amount of liquid left as unused residue. Current designs are less efficient in the amount of liquid they can remove, spatially inefficient, or are more complex or costly to manufacture.